


The Fallen

by afrocurl



Series: I Wanna Turn You On [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Darling, Epistolary, F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven months is too much time to warn three people of their responsibilities in a wedding. Unless Charles and Erik are involved, at least as far as Emma, Hank and Raven are concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> A birthday fic for **ninemoon42** based in the world of the fic done from Reserve Big Bang. Thanks to **firstlightofeos** for the beta.

**Erik Lehnsherr** (magneticsolitude@gmail.com)

to **Charles Xavier** (cerebro@gmail.com), **Raven** (notyourpet@gmail.com), **Hank McCoy** (quixotic@gmail.com), **Emma Frost** (iamthefrostqueen@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Toasts

 **Date:** Thu. Dec. 22, 2011 9:07 AM

You’ve all seen the announcement by now (if you haven’t, have you been living under a rock since we made up?) and we wanted to let you know that you’ll all be given time to toast us at the wedding, as you’re all part of the wedding party.

C and E

-

 **Emma Frost** (iamthefrostqueen@gmail.com)

to **Erik Lehnsherr** (magneticsolitude@gmail.com), **Charles Xavier** (cerebro@gmail.com), **Raven** (notyourpet@gmail.com), **Hank McCoy** (quixotic@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Toasts

 **Date:** Thu. Dec 22, 2012 11:11 AM

You realize we’re all just going to bitch about everything from the last year, right?

So long as you’re willing to let that become public knowledge, fine with me.

I have no problem being biting, even on such a happy day.

-

 **Charles Xavier** (cerebro@gmail.com)

to **Emma Frost** (iamthefrostqueen@gmail.com), **Erik Lehnsherr** (magneticsolitude@gmail.com), **Raven** (notyourpet@gmail.com), **Hank McCoy** (quixotic@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Toasts

 **Date:** Thu. Dec 22, 2012 11:19 AM

We’re sure you can all exercise proper judgement about the toasts for a wedding held at my family’s home in Westchester.

C and E

*

Erik: We’re totally fucked with these toasts.

_text message to Charles on 31 December, 2011_

-

Charles: Not in the least. Though you won’t get fucked if you’re not back with that Thai before 3. I’m hungry and plan on spending the night with you.

_text message to Erik on 31 December, 2011_

*

 **Raven** (notyourpet@gmail.com)

to **Emma Frost** (iamthefrostqueen@gmail.com), **Hank McCoy** (quixotic@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** dibs

 **Date:** Mon. Jan. 2, 2012 1:34 PM

Who’s claiming what for the toasts? Or should we all just do something as one group with the different perspectives on everything?

So long as we maximize the embarrassment factor, I don’t care what we do.

-

 **Emma Frost** (iamthefrostqueen@gmail.com)

to **Raven** (notyourpet@gmail.com), **Hank McCoy** (quixotic@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** dibs

 **Date:** Mon. Jan. 2, 2012 1:43 PM

There’s still seven months until the wedding. Are you both sure we’ll be toasting them?

I mean, there could be another epic fall-out over taxes or Erik’s horrible choice in Spring jackets.

-

 **Hank McCoy** (quixotic@gmail.com)

to **Emma Frost** (iamthefrostqueen@gmail.com), **Raven** (notyourpet@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** dips

 **Date:** Mon. Jan. 2, 2012 1:47 PM

I see why Erik’s friends with you, Emma. But honestly, I think they’re so head over heels now that nothing, short of the apocalypse, will keep them apart. Charles is just as much a sap in the lab right now as he was after getting his laptop back last December.

To further prove my point, I had an undergrad go to ITS the other day with an old computer. The student said that Erik actually had a _conversation_ about something besides a computer while at work.

*

Emma: How long do I have for my toast?

_text message to Erik on 31 January, 2012_

-

Erik: For you, as long as you like. So long as I don’t come off sounding like a mad man.

_text message to Emma on 31 January, 2012_

-

Emma: Too bad you are a mad man. ;)

_text message to Erik on 31 January, 2012_

*

 **Erik Lehnsherr** (magneticsolitude@gmail.com)

to **Charles Xavier** (cerebro@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Looming Disaster

 **Date:** Mon. Feb. 6, 2012 8:54 AM

Emma’s texts are making me more nervous than the actual planning of the wedding.

We can find new people for the wedding party, right?

-

 **Charles Xavier** (cerebro@gmail.com)

to **Erik Lehnsherr** (magneticsolitude@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Looming Disaster

 **Date:** Mon. Feb. 6, 2012 9:07 AM

She’s just goading you. You know that. I’m sure whatever they have to say will be meant with love.

But I think I know a way we can avoid the toasts if needed.

-

 

 **Erik Lehnsherr** (magneticsolitude@gmail.com)

to **Charles Xavier** (cerebro@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Looming Disaster

 **Date:** Mon. Feb. 6, 2012 9:14 AM

If it involves ruining Emma’s dress, I think we’ll need a third party, someone who doesn’t know us well.

But if it doesn’t involve that, I still like the way your brain works.

-

 **Charles Xavier** (cerebro@gmail.com)

to **Erik Lehnsherr** (magneticsolitude@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Looming Disaster

 **Date:** Mon. Feb. 6, 2012 9:22 AM

I’d never risk one of Emma’s dresses after your story about her shoes from college. I’d like to see married life with you.

Much simpler plan. But we’ll worry about that in another five months, if needed.

For now, what do you want to do next week?

*

Erik: Sorry, angry undergrad walked in. Next week, though. Dinner in? We’ll order something amazing.

_text message to Charles on 6 February 2012_

-

Charles: I was thinking we could do something nicer than that. But it might be best to stay in.

_text message to Erik on 6 February 2012_

-

Erik: You just opened yourself to a joke, but I won’t make it as this undergrad wants me to clear all of the porn on her computer before her parents visit.

_text message to Charles on 6 February 2012_

-

Charles: Why are undergrads using ITS for something that mundane?

_text message to Erik on 6 February 2012_

-

Erik: If I had that answer, I’d probably not be working the desk here. Back on track, let’s go out for dinner next week. Someplace small, though.

_text message to Charles on 6 February 2012_

*

 **Raven:** they survived valentine’s day

 **Raven:** i think that means we’re in for these toasts

 **Hank:** I’ve been telling you that for five weeks now. Why didn’t you listen to me?

 **Emma:** Because she doesn’t need to be told anything by a man?

 **Hank:** No need for that here, Emma. We’re all going to be friends (I think) by the end of this, so let’s just get to work on the toasts.

 **Raven:** hank should take how they met--or at least what he knows. you were in the lab that day right?

 **Hank:** I wasn’t in the lab, but I got a frantic email. Didn’t you get a drunk call from Charles at brunch?

 **Emma:** I’m no good here. Erik’s not really one to talk until after it’s happened. I didn’t hear about the near-crash and handjob in the ITS bathroom until three days later.

 **Raven:** that’s because erik’s got the emotional health of a tween, remember last year?

 **Emma:** I’m trying to forget, actually.

 **Hank:** It won’t make for a good toast if you do forget, Emma. So, for the sake of all of us, can we get back to the toast?

 **Emma:** I’m leaving any stories about 2011 to you two. I have enough stories of Erik from college to fill my toast.

 **Emma:** I don’t need to focus on that shitshow for the sake of entertainment.

 **Raven:** where’s the fun in that?

 **Emma:** You’ll have to wait until July.

 **Emma:** Now I have to go.

 **Hank:** We still didn’t agree on anything.

 **Raven:** we never were going to agree, hank ;)

_group chat conversation 17 February 2012_

*

Emma: What are your thoughts about the night you dressed in drag?

_text message to Erik sent on 23 February 2012_

-

Erik: I remember nothing.

_text message to Emma on 23 February 2012_

-

Emma: So that’s not off limits?

_text message to Erik sent on 23 February 2012_

-

Erik: No clue what event you’re referring to, so I have no opinion on the matter.

_text message to Emma on 23 February 2012_

-

Erik: There may be a story about me drunk in drag at the wedding. Warning you now.

_text message to Charles on 23 February 2012_

-

Charles: What else haven’t you told me about your days in college?

_text message to Erik sent on 23 February 2012_

-

Erik: Plenty of things you don’t know. But you can either be shocked by Emma in July or ask politely now.

_text message to Charles on 23 February 2012_

-

Charles: What if I find another way to get that story out of you? ;)

_text message to Erik sent on 23 February 2012_

-

Erik: I don’t get that drunk. Don’t think I haven’t heard from Raven and Hank how you operate.

_text message to Charles on 23 February 2012_

*

 **Raven:** am i the only one who gets to talk about charles’ slutty undergrad days?

 **Hank:** Considering I didn’t know him them, I think that’s safe.

 **Hank:** But is it really wise to share how slutty Charles is on his wedding day?

 **Raven:** he offered erik a blowjob for saving his computer. i don’t think it’s really out of character.

 **Hank:** Point taken.

 **Hank:** Now I need something else to get that mental image out of my head. I have to share the lab with him for the rest of the day.

 **Raven:** you didn’t have to live with him _through_ those years so enjoy!

 **Raven:** gotta go. xoxo

_chat log on 21 March 2012_

*

 **Hank:** Will you tell Raven what stories are off-limits for the toasts?

 **Charles:** I don’t think anything should be off-limits for them. Why?

 **Hank:** I didn’t need even the mental image of how you started your relationship with Erik in my head. Or whatever else you did as an undergrad.

 **Charles:** Oh.

 **Hank:** Yeah. Oh.

 **Charles:** Well, I won’t really do that much more now.

 **Hank:** Too little too late.

 **Charles:** Close your eyes and think of England?

 **Hank:** That’s more apt for you.

 **Charles:** Then I’ve got nothing. We need to get back to the cultures, though.

_chat log on 23 March 2012_

*

Erik: Have you gotten any more random questions about the toasts from Hank and Raven? I’m worried by Emma’s radio silence.

_text message to Charles on 30 May 2012_

-

Charles: Hank and Raven never go that long without talking to me, but they have been quiet on that subject.

_text message to Erik on 30 May 2012_

-

Erik: I think we should be worried.

_text message to Charles on 30 May 2012_

-

Charles: Not until a week before, I think. Give them time. Plus, we have everything else to worry about.

_text message to Erik on 30 May 2012_

-

Erik: Isn’t that why we have a wedding planner?

_text message to Charles on 30 May 2012_

-

Charles: Not the point. We shouldn’t worry about them. We should worry about our vows. And the honeymoon.

_text message to Erik on 30 May 2012_

-

Erik: One-track mind.

_text message to Charles on 30 May 2012_

*

 **Raven:** i worry that they aren’t panicked enough about our toasts

 **Hank:** That’s because you love schadenfreude, and you haven’t had enough yet.

 **Emma:** Well, Erik’s been too calm for all of this. Even in that post semester haze he’s usually in.

 **Hank:** How can you tell the difference, Emma?

 **Emma:** I can.

 **Raven:** and there are no hints for the rest of us?

 **Emma:** No. You can figure those out on your own.

 **Emma:** How are your speeches coming along?

 **Raven:** don’t ask

 **Hank:** Fine; it’ll be done in a week.

 **Emma:** I see no reason to keep this conversation going. I have things to do.

_group chat conversation on 13 June 2012_

*

 

For a guy who has spent more than enough time on my couch in college and after, I’m happy to see him happy today, with a man who is more than capable of putting up with his bullshit. That’s getting ahead of the story of Charles and Erik, though. The story starts with something I don’t have any interest in knowing anything about--computers--but it does end with something that I’d never know Erik was capable of until after that day in December of 2010.

I only heard about that day after the fact, and I’m not one to share _that_ story--but don’t hold me to anything after tonight, Erik. It wasn’t Erik’s plan that day to fall in love, but I suppose that Charles is ever the charming man who gets what he wants.

In the last nineteen months, I’ve been witness to just how much Charles’ charms can work on my best friend. Before Erik met Charles, he was a guy who I only tolerated because he mixed a good dirty martini, but after that, he was a guy who’d fallen so quickly for Charles that it made me regret letting him crash on my couch on odd nights, listening to Erik go on and on about Charles.

It wasn’t the easiest of times for them, though. We all know that story. It’s not worth sharing today. Though it did bring me closer to Hank and Raven--who will be happy to tell you more about it.

For now, I want to congratulate Charles and Erik. May you be perfectly stupid--one at a time--as only you can be for each other.

_draft of Emma Frost’s toast_

*

 **Erik Lehnsherr** (magneticsolitude@gmail.com)

to **Raven** (notyourpet@gmail.com), **Hank McCoy** (quixotic@gmail.com), **Emma Frost** (iamthefrostqueen@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Quickly....

 **Date:** Thu. July 12, 2012 9:07 AM

Having a wonderful time. Just wanted you to know.

Gotta go. Charles is saying something about wanting to be sore until he comes home.

-

 

 **Emma Frost** (iamthefrostqueen@gmail.com)

to **Raven** (notyourpet@gmail.com), **Hank McCoy** (quixotic@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Quickly....

 **Date:** Thu. July 12, 2012 10:41 AM

They’re monsters. I hope you’re happy.


End file.
